Shadow In The Dark
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The truth about pasts should never be revealed. But when they are, the aftermath is one the gang is not prepared for. Will they escape out of this alive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by West End Girls by Shady Sweets Mcgee. I also recommend reading her other story A Grand Theft, Melanie is an awesome character as is Jackie.**

' _Once again, I wake up here… I should sleep better.'_ Jackie thought as she opened her eyes, finding herself on the couch in the office of the Vanilla Unicorn, tucked under a blanket.

She heard two voices arguing just outside in the back. One was her new boss, Trevor. The second was a younger, feminine one. If Jackie had to guess the girl's age, it would be in her mid to late teens.

Jackie stretched out and stood up as the back door flung open and immediately acted as soon as the girl was tossed in there by Trevor.

"Hey, back off, boss!" Jackie yells, helping the girl up. Upon a closer look, the girl was tiny, about 5ft tall and 102 pounds. She didn't seem worriedly thin but Jackie still thought she was too tiny.

"Carly, I'd like you to meet Jackie! Your boys in the Lost MC killed her brother!" Trevor says, saying the last part casually as if Carly and Jackie had already met each other.

Jackie glared evilly at Trevor. For his mistreatment of Carly, for him saying what he did… but then again, Trevor Philips knew absolutely nothing about being discreet or how to treat the ones he claimed to love as family. Trevor, while drunk out of his mind last night, had talked about what Carly was like as a little kid and what she's like now.

"Johnny is her friend! You hate him but Carly's allowed to be friends with whoever she chooses!" Jackie says before helping Carly outside, feeling like a sleazy strip club was no place for a teenager… even though something told Jackie that Carly was dragged here. "You alright?" She asks, seeing that Carly was rubbing her right shoulder.

"Yeah, just some nerve damage left from being shot outside my old high school." Carly says before lowering her left hand and arm to her side, Jackie's eyes widening in slight shock as she remembered hearing about North LS High being burned down after a student was shot there.

"Are you the one who… burned…" Jackie says.

"Yeah… burned that damn school, fire gutted the first three floors of the school and incidentally, set off bombs attached to a vault underground… the vault belonged to the FIB, had files they didn't want to keep on their computer." Carly says.

"Haines had to have been pissed." Jackie says.

"Oh, he was. Who do you think he's been blackmailing into doing the FIB's dirty work lately?" Carly says, Jackie laughing a bit at Carly's sarcastic sense of humor. "Well, I'm gonna head on home… let you get back to the boss from hell." She says.

"Take care of yourself, kid." Jackie says, walking inside as Carly grabbed her phone and dialed a number that Jackie guessed was Johnny's. Jackie walked into the locker room, got changed into her street clothes, which was a pair of shorts and a _Los Santos Rock Radio_ shirt before putting her stripper outfit into her bag and zipping it up.

Jackie did not want to deal with Trevor's craziness right now. She wanted a drink and to forget that Trevor casually brought up her brother's death like it was nothing. What aggravated her more was how Trevor treated Carly when he said he used to be a good uncle to her when she was little.

Something told Jackie that Trevor wasn't ready to let go of the Carly he left behind in Ludendorff and that he was going to extremes to keep Carly as that little kid.

Jackie sighed as she left, getting into her Cavalcade and driving to her apartment… these next few days and every day after that were going to be even crazier.

At the same time, Carly and Johnny were in the Lost MC clubhouse in East Vinewood, Carly downing vodka shots as she tried to forget that Trevor snatched her as she was walking down Vinewood Boulevard, tied her up and drove her to the strip club. The two argued during the whole drive and even after Trevor had untied Carly. When she got out and tried to leave, that when Trevor kicked the door open and tossed her into the office.

There were some days that Carly really hated Trevor. He had been gone from her life for 9 years and the second he barged back in and found out that Carly and Johnny had been friends for 2 years, he immediately tried to pull her away from him, which pissed Carly off.

"I think you should cut yourself off right now." Tyler says after Carly had downed 10 vodka shots.

"Tyler, I've had a bad fucking day, don't make me turn it into a bad fucking night for you!" Carly threatened drunkenly, Tyler immediately heading upstairs to play a game of poker.

"You didn't have to threaten him, darlin. He's just looking out for you." Johnny says, lightly rubbing his hand up and down Carly's back. Carly was normally funny and in a lighter mood when she had a few drinks. Right now, she seemed a bit angry.

"If Trevor ever really cared… if he ever really was Uncle T to begin with, he'd be happy that I wasn't alone… instead, he still wants that little girl he loved back in Ludendorff… but she's been gone for years." Carly says, still drunk but feeling comforted by Johnny being here with her and having him to talk to whenever Trevor got on her nerves.

"I'm sure in some way, Trevor still cares about you… he has a hard time showing it because in his mind, you never stopped being that little girl he left behind." Johnny says, Carly looking at him with her bluish violet eyes.

Carly rested her head on Johnny's shoulder as he kissed her on her forehead, knowing that Carly was calming down. Johnny scooped her up in his arms, walked upstairs and gently placed Carly on the sofa bed in his office, Carly's eyes now closed as Johnny pulled the blanket over her.

Johnny knew that Trevor needed to accept that he can't control Carly and force her to be that little kid anymore.

If Trevor kept trying, Johnny had a feeling that it wasn't going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Flashbacks and future chapters will get more graphic.**

" _I didn't do anything, I promise!" I plead with this guy who has a knife held to my throat and me pinned against the wall of the abandoned motel. I don't normally get scared by much but the way he's shaking has me thinking that the knife is gonna slip and cut my throat._

" _You convinced Johnny to cut me off, I need my fix, damn it!" The guy says angrily. I try to and manage to push him off me but before I can grab my gun, he jams the knife into my right shoulder, making me scream in pain. Before he can attack me again, he jolts forward and falls down._

" _Carly, back away from him!" Johnny says, pulling me close to him and standing in front of me as the guy on the ground sits up, the bullet having lodged into his heart. My eyes are closed but I hear the guy take his last breath, Johnny rubbing his hand up and down my back. I reach my left hand up and try to pull the knife out, Johnny stopping me and gripping my hand as I open my eyes._

" _I know it hurts but it's stopping the bleeding, you have to leave it in for now." Johnny says softly, lightly brushing the blood and tears off of my face before we leave._

 _When we're at the E.R and the knife is removed and my shoulder's stitched up, I ask Johnny who that guy was._

" _Samuel was a good kid at one time but the drugs turned him crazy." Johnny says._

" _Like Billy?" I ask, having heard stories about how Billy Grey was cool at one point but the drugs turned him insane. No wonder Johnny doesn't use it personally, he wants to keep himself sane. It's also the same reason I stay away from drugs… that and Trevor's completely fucking psycho when he's high._

" _Billy was an uncontrollable bastard since he got hooked on Heroin. Gionna tried to cut him off repeatedly but he almost killed her the last time she tried and she got fed up and said that if he wanted to keep shooting it up his arm, it wasn't her problem anymore." Johnny says, lightly rubbing his hand up and down my back. That's sort of similar to what I told Trevor the last time he was shooting Meth into his bloodstream, although I actually said "If you're gonna go and lose what little bit of control you had back in Ludendorff by doing this, go on ahead, you fucking bastard!" before I stormed out of the caravan that day._

Carly slowly opened her eyes and rolled onto her right side, finding herself on the sofa bed and hissing as she remembered that when Trevor threw her into the office of the Vanilla Unicorn, she smashed her shoulder against the floor.

"Damaged by Ivory's bullet, fucked up even worse by Samuel's knife and then damaged again by Trevor…" Carly mutters sleepily as she sits up, Johnny walking in with two tablets of Aleve and a glass of water.

"This should help with the hangover and Trevor inflicted injuries." Johnny says, handing both to Carly, who swallowed the Aleve and drank the water. It made Carly mad that Trevor had hurt her.

Actually, it made her pissed off. Trevor could be vicious at times but he had never grabbed her in a fit of rage, tied her up, threw her into the truck and then untied her, only to drag her out, kick a door open and throw her across a room. Carly was thankful that Jackie had been there and helped her out.

"There are times I wish Trevor would just leave me the fuck alone." Carly mutters, Johnny carefully pulling her into his arms. He hoped Trevor hadn't broken any of Carly's bones by doing what he did. Johnny would never forget the first time he heard Carly scream in pain and that was back when Amanda had grabbed Carly's left arm and smashed it against the granite countertop of the De Santa's kitchen work surface.

That had pissed Johnny off to the point where he pulled Amanda off of Carly and threw Amanda to the ground. Johnny hated doing that, he had always been taught to never physically attack a woman… but seeing Carly's arm bent at a bad angle made him shove his values aside so he could protect the tiny teen from Amanda's abuse. Carly had stayed with Johnny for a while after that, not feeling safe at the house. When she did go back, Amanda was being dragged out in handcuffs for trashing the house and trying to stab Michael, who had disarmed Amanda and threw the knife onto the ground, although Amanda later claimed that Michael tried to stab her and that that's what led to her trashing the place.

Carly and Johnny let go and Carly was about to lie back down when her phone rang, her seeing it was Trevor and flicking her phone into sleep mode, putting it in her pocket.

At the same time, Jackie was waking up in her apartment, glad that she didn't have to work tonight or have college classes for the next two days. She didn't like her old boss, Leon, at times but at least he had never physically attacked anyone like Trevor did to Carly yesterday. Right now, Jackie wanted nothing to do with Trevor but being a stripper was the only job she could find in this acid washed paradise known as Los Santos.

Jackie turned the radio on, _Turn The Page_ by Bob Seger playing as she got up and stretched her arms over her head. She had called Michael last night, told him what happened and Michael promised that he'd handle things with Trevor.

"Damn, Michael. How the hell could you ever let him near your family?" Jackie muttered to herself as she grabbed her lighter and cigarettes and walked onto the balcony. She put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it, inhaling the nicotine and soothing her nerves before taking the cigarette out and taking a breath before smoking it again.

Everyone has their ways of dealing with stress is what Jackie always told herself.

"Got one of those for me?" Jackie heard after opening the door, looked and saw that Tracey had shown up. Jackie nodded, letting Tracey in and handing the blonde a cigarette, lighting it for her. Tracey inhaled the nicotine and breathed out the smoke after putting the cigarette between the index and middle fingers of her left hand. "My dad said that you ran into my sister yesterday. Is she alright?" She asks, having not heard from Carly in a few days.

"Hopefully, she's okay. She did smash her shoulder against the floor when Trevor tossed her into the office." Jackie says. She had been tempted to offer Carly a cigarette yesterday to calm the teen's nerves but something told her that Carly didn't smoke. _'And it's good she doesn't… it'll ruin her for the rest of her life if she did.'_ She thought.

At the same time, Trevor was walking out into the back of the Vanilla Unicorn when Michael grabbed him and threw him against the wall, bashing Trevor's head into it before pinning his right forearm against Trevor's throat.

"You ever put your hands on my daughter or any of my kids again, I'll fucking kill you, chop you up and bury you in the desert, you psychotic son of a bitch!" Michael yells.

"And what about what happens every time Carly's heading off to the Lost MC-" Trevor manages to say before Michael punches him.

"Johnny hasn't hurt Carly and neither have the others… the only ones who have hurt Carly are you and Amanda and it's damn well gonna stop!" Michael growls, smashing Trevor's head against the wall again and knocking Trevor out before letting him fall to the ground.

Michael then walked to his Obey Tailgater and got in, buckling up and slamming the door shut before driving off.

Michael had had enough of Trevor's insanity and overly controlling nature, especially towards Carly... there were days when Michael wondered why he hadn't shot and killed Trevor the day he met him at the damn airfield in Ludendorff.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This slightly references chapter nine of a story called American Dollar, written by Shadow Knight 1121.**

 **Galileo Observatory…**

Carly froze in place as she looked across the courtyard, thinking that she saw a slightly older version of herself. The older one was talking to someone before the mystery person handed her a slip of paper and left.

It was then that the older Carly was grabbed from behind by a masked person, fighting back before being knocked out and dragged away.

"Carly?" Johnny says, lightly shaking her and snapping her out of it, Carly blinking her bluish violet eyes. It turned out what she thought was herself being kidnapped was actually a woman about the same age as Tracey talking to someone before they both left together.

"Maybe Trevor rattled me more than I thought when he threw me into the office." Carly says, thinking that she was still shaken from what Trevor did. The two had left the Lost MC clubhouse to get some fresh air and seeing as how it was late September in Los Santos, it was actually nice enough to be outside, the temperature being a comfortable 76°.

Carly leaned against Johnny, who noticed the tense look on her face. Whatever she saw freaked her out and Johnny wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. The only time he had seen that look on Carly's face was after a nightmare or when she remembered something from before the car crash that shattered most of her childhood memories. It was after the car crash and subsequent hospital shooting that led to Carly pulling the stitches out, which turned out to be a reaction to the trauma and stress from Amanda turning abusive towards her.

Carly eventually calmed down and looked out towards the city. She liked coming out here, being away from the noise and chaos calmed her down. Whoever was or would try to kidnap her, Carly hoped that she'd never run into them.

They seemed even crazier than Trevor, Ivory or Samuel.

Carly's phone buzzed, her seeing a text from Jackie.

' _Got your number from Tracey, she says you've been quiet these past few days.'_

' _Family drives me nuts sometimes, I usually crash with Johnny at the Lost MC campground. Oh and what's this I heard about Adam being shot by Trevor?!'_ Carly replies, having checked on Adam earlier. Luckily, it was only a flesh wound and Adam's right arm was fractured instead of completely broken.

' _Sorry about that, Trevor's a loose cannon at times and so am I, which is why I got the nickname Straitjacket Jackie.'_ Jackie replies.

"Straitjacket Jackie?! She's the one who helped you out when Trevor went and tossed you into the office?!" Johnny asks.

"Yeah… Samuel's sister… I know you didn't mean to kill him but…" Carly says.

"He was hurting you, had you pinned up against the wall… I flashed back to Gionna being attacked when she was 13 and I snapped." Johnny says, seeing the visible scar on Carly's shoulder left by Samuel's knife. In some ways, Carly reminded Johnny of Gionna, both having felt like they lost their innocence when they were too young.

Carly and Johnny's heads snapped up when they heard the roaring engine of what they thought was Trevor's Bodhi but upon a closer look, it was a different Canis Bodhi, much cleaner than Trevor's and the driver looked like they were blowing off some steam, probably from the frustrating day they were having to deal with.

"Come on. Let's head on back to the campground." Johnny says, him and Carly heading back to the blue and white Hexer, getting on it and speeding off.

At that time, Jackie had gotten dressed into a pair of skinny jeans, sandals and a racerback tank top after putting on some makeup and grabbed the keys to her Cavalcade, deciding to go get a cup of coffee from Bean Machine. She also intemded on talking to Trevor and making sure that he backs off of Carly.

 **Jackie's P.O.V, Vanilla Unicorn…**

Throwing my empty coffee cup into a trash can after I walk into the strip club, I walk over to Juliet, asking if she had seen Trevor.

"Back office, as usual. Just got back from the hospital." Juliet says… hospital?! Michael De Santa, what the fuck did you do?!

Acting on impulse, I rush to the office and run in, seeing Trevor putting an ice pack on his face. I'm not one to think this about someone who's supposed to be my boss but he damn well had it coming for attacking Carly yesterday.

"I thought you had the day off!" Trevor says bitterly.

"That means I can't check on my boss?! Sorry I did after you went batshit crazy and attacked someone half your fucking size!" I say, the first part sarcastic and the second part bitterly.

"Much like your brother attacked someone half his sized before he was murdered-" Trevor says before I cut him off by punching him right in the face, breaking his nose and knocking some teeth out.

"You bring up my brother again, I'll fucking kill you a whole hell of a lot worse than you killed my old boss!" I yell before turning to leave, kicking the door open and storming out.

"Feel free to come back to work when you're done being pissed!" Trevor yells.

"That might be a fucking while, you psychotic asshole!" I shout back before storming out, getting in my Cavalcade and shoving the keys in the ignition before starting the engine and driving off.

I've had it… I've had enough of Trevor Philips and if it's not me, I hope someone puts that miserable, psycho bastard out of everyone's misery for good.

Carly didn't deserve any of the hell she's gotten. Not from Trevor and as much as it hurts to say this, not from Samuel.

I saw the scar on her shoulder, it matches the knife pattern of the knife Samuel kept with him. I loved my brother… but I just wish he had never attacked Carly.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Fuck! That wasn't necessary, Trevor!" Jackie shouts after Trevor tossed her into the passenger seat of the Bodhi._

 _He had accosted her earlier, in mid morning traffic of all places, and dragged her out of her vehicle before forcing her into his truck. After driving to the Lost MC campground, Trevor handed Jackie an AP pistol and forced her to shoot Tyler Daniels, a member of the Lost and one of Carly's friends._

" _Fuck what's necessary! He's a member of the Lost, he's just as bad as they are!" Trevor shouts before driving off._

' _Carly's gonna kill me when she finds out!' Jackie thought as they drove on in silence..._

"I said on the floor, now!" Carly heard as she and Johnny walked into Burger Shot, the gunman turning his rage to her now. "You, on the floor!" He says, slamming his knee into her back and forcing her onto the floor before aiming his gun at Johnny. "Floor, now!" He ordered, Johnny reluctantly complying and checking on Carly.

The two had decided to head to the Lost MC campground later… right now, they wish they hadn't.

"You okay?!" Johnny asks quietly, Carly nodding. Johnny then realised that Carly's right hand was on her AP pistol. But before she could act, the robber's gun went right out the window and the cashier was beating the guy senseless with a bat.

Johnny grabbed Carly's left hand and the two ran out of Burger Shot, stopping once they reached where Johnny had parked his Hexer.

"I guess cashiers are getting fed up with getting robbed. You sure you're alright?" Johnny says, checking on Carly again.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Idiot got in a lucky shot and that cashier really fucked him up." Carly says.

"I have a feeling you would've done the same thing." Johnny says.

"You know me way too well." Carly says before they get on Johnny's Hexer and drive off.

The two had reached the Lost MC campground and walked into Johnny's caravan when they saw Tyler digging a bullet out of his left leg.

"Tyler, what happened?!" Carly asks, Johnny grabbing the wire and needle he usually kept with him and handing it to Carly, who began stitching up Tyler's gunshot wound.

"Straitjacket Jackie did! Trevor dragged her here while you two were gone and ordered her to shoot me!" Tyler says angrily as Carly finished stitching him up.

"Alright, that's it, I'm gonna kill Trevor!" Johnny says as Carly washes Tyler's blood off of her hands.

"Let me talk to Jackie first, okay? She's probably shot Trevor by now." Carly says before she and Johnny hug, Carly lightly swatting Tyler's hand away as he playfully pinched her upper right leg.

Carly hopped onto her newly bought navy and grey Double T Custom, putting her helmet on before speeding off, _I'm Free(Heaven Helps The Man)_ by Kenny Loggins playing as Carly had the radio set on Los Santos Rock Radio.

Carly sped to the apartment Jackie lived at, Michael jumping back as he exited it.

"Carly? Kiddo, what are you doing here?" Michael asks after Carly shuts her bike off and shoves her keys in her pocket.

"Have you seen Jackie, Dad? I need to talk to her." Carly says after getting off her bike and pulling her helmet off, the two quickly hugging. Carly noticed the scent of Jackie's perfume on her dad's shirt but didn't ask about it, figuring it wasn't really her place to ask if Michael was sleeping with Jackie.

"Yeah, she's in the apartment." Michael says.

"Thanks." Carly says before running to Jackie's apartment and knocking on the door as Michael got in his black Obey Tailgater and drove off, Jackie opening the door.

"Your buddy Tyler tell you what happened? I didn't want to shoot him but…" Jackie says, Carly noticing that Jackie had bruises on her right arm… bruises that matched Trevor's hand print.

Carly was becoming infuriated and Jackie knew that if she didn't calm her down that the tiny 16 year old would do something that would hurt Trevor. Jackie lightly rubbed her left hand up and down Carly's back to try to calm her down.

"He can be crazy, I know, especially when he's high… but somewhere in that craziness, Trevor still cares about you, Carly… he's…" Jackie says.

"Having a hard time expressing it because I'm not the same girl I was in North Yankton...it was easier for him to love me back then because I was still innocent and unsuspecting until I… I saw him for who he was the day of the bank heist. I was running around in the snow like I usually did back then… and then I heard him shout _"Ditch the car, we can go this way to the chopper!"_ before my dad shouted _"Stick to the fucking plan!"_..." Carly says, Jackie realising something.

"You saw your Uncle Brad die?!" Jackie asks, Carly breaking down into tears as Jackie pulled her into a hug.

Jackie immediately began thinking that Trevor knew that Carly saw what happened and that was why he had been treating her how he had been treating her, because she kept quiet.

The job had happened in mid January 2004, January 18th from what Michael had told Jackie earlier… Carly would've only been six years old, her seventh birthday a week after the bank job.

Had Jackie witnessed something like that as a kid, she would've kept quiet too… and Jackie knew that if Trevor kept on treating Carly like this, one or both would end up dead.

Carly and Jackie let go and Jackie let Carly into the apartment, fixing a glass of vodka for Carly, even though Carly was underage… she needed something strong to calm her nerves.

Carly carefully drank the vodka until the glass was empty.

"When I finally told Trevor about it back in August, he went batshit crazy… he went up to Ludendorff and dug Brad's grave up. When I confronted Trevor in the graveyard, he blamed me for Brad's death. Trevor said if me and my family didn't have to go and abandon him that Brad would still be alive. How sick and twisted is that, huh? A grown man blaming a kid for something the kid had no criminal involvement in." Carly says, running her fingers along the outline of the switchblade in her pocket.

Carly pulled it out and Jackie saw the names engraved in it... Trevor's and Carly's names.

Carly stood up, walked out to the balcony and threw the switchblade into traffic, hitting the nearest car it could and breaking it in half.

"That help you feel better?" Jackie asks after Carly walks back into the apartment.

"Much better." Carly says after sitting down again and texting Johnny.

' _I'm okay, I'll be back soon.'_

' _Okay, darlin. Just be careful.'_ Johnny replies.

' _I promise.'_ Carly replies before looking out at the Los Santos skyline…

The first time she had seen it when she and her family moved to San Andreas, it looked calmer to her then… now she had looked at Los Santos through different eyes.

Carly had been looking at the city differently for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Having stayed in Stab City since he and The Lost left Alderney and Liberty behind, Johnny was used to hearing odd noises. Fights sometimes broke out between people in Blaine County… they did, however, tend to keep themselves to themselves.

But the disgruntled noise from the tiny brunette next to him meant something was waking her up. And Johnny didn't want that to happen. Last time it did, Carly mistook Terry for an intruder and shot at him.

Carly sleepily lifted her head up and opened her eyes, Johnny resting his hand on her back and lightly rubbing it to get her to lie back down, which Carly did. Johnny grabbed his AP pistol, walked out of the room and carefully open the door, aiming his gun… and scaring the hell out of Jack.

"Sorry. Thought you were trying to break in." Johnny says, letting Jack in before closing and locking the door.

"And risk getting my ass blown off?" Jack asks rhetorically before seeing Carly in the doorway, her hair messy from sleeping. "Family giving you hell?" He asks.

"I don't think therapy's working with my family. It never really does." Carly says.

"Maybe it would if you and your family didn't have a therapist who is a complete dickhead. I know a therapist who can help, her name's Angie and she helped me out when I was going through hell a few years back." Jack says. "But back to why I'm here, I need to lie low." He says.

"Oh, fuck. Did one of your former business associates find you?" Carly says.

"Yeah, Jacob. Dangerous son of a bitch, spent a little too much time hanging around Ivory. I thought I killed Jacob when I torched his house after trapping him in it but after I got back to town, I found all of my apartments and safe houses burned to the ground." Jack says.

"So he's on the killing path… and you decide to hide out here and lead him straight to us?!" Johnny says, a bit angry at Jack.

"I didn't know where else to go. If I had turned up at Trevor's, he would've given me hell for trying to crash there and inadvertently putting his daughter in danger." Jack says, Carly completely waking up.

"Trevor has another daughter?!" Carly asks, which startled Jack.

"Only one I know of is Sam, she's a bit younger than you… he has another one out there?" Jack says.

"Yeah, her name's Ashley Allison Philips. She would be about 21 now, her 22nd birthday wouldn't be until next month." Carly says.

"Who knows how many kids Trevor has out there." Johnny says.

"Or if most of them are even his. I once suspected that Ashley is Brad's daughter because Brad once told me he found a DNA test from when Ashley was a newborn and that her DNA doesn't match Trevor's. Brad never got the chance to tell her though, that was a few days before the bank job and before I could tell Ashley, she flipped out, shoved me into the wall and told me to fuck off, that she never wanted anything to do with me again." Carly says.

"She could be somewhere in San Andreas… I'll call Lester when he's awake again, tell him to keep an eye out for her." Jack says, him and Carly hugging before all three decided to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sam was having trouble sleeping because of what Ron was doing, which was shooting at glass bottles like he normally did. Sam got up and decided to get dressed, deciding on her favorite white sundress and a leather jacket since the desert got chilly at night.

Sam pulled her raven hair into a ponytail and put her sandals on before making sure she had her handcrafted knife and leaving, getting on her quad bike and speeding off as _Closing Time_ by Semisonic began to play during Channel X's throwback weekend marathon.

Sam drove around in the desert, ending up near Stab City and got an idea when she saw a ramp near Johnny's caravan at The Lost MC campground as _Alive_ by Pearl Jam began to play. Sam revved up her bike and sped off, driving up the ramp and driving off the roof, scaring the hell out of one of the people sleeping as she had heard a startled scream.

Sam was equally startled by the gunshots that followed and hit one of the tires, causing the bike to stop suddenly. Sam got off the quad and ended up seeing Carly, who was aiming a Sawn off shotgun at Sam.

"Easy, it's alright. I didn't mean to scare you." Sam says as Johnny and Jack ran outside, also armed as well as several Lost MC members who had ran out of their caravans.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Carly demands, Johnny getting Carly to lower the shotgun and switch the safety back on.

"Sam, are you fucking crazy?! You could've killed yourself by doing that!" Jack says.

"Wait, she's Trevor's kid?!" Carly asks.

"How do you know my dad?!" Sam asks.

Jack pulled Sam aside and explained it to her as the others walked into their respective caravans.

"So she's the kid he knew back in Ludendorff… I've only known that Trevor's my dad for two years and he's never explained much about his past." Sam says.

The next day, Carly was out driving on her navy and grey Double T Custom when she saw an officer hassling Jackie after booting her car. Carly got fed up, shut her bike off and walked over.

"Please, Miss, do not get-" The officer says, Carly slamming her fist into the officer's nose and left eye socket, breaking both before taking the yellow boot off of Jackie's tire and bashing it into the back of the officer's head, the officer falling to the pavement... much to Jackie's shock.

"Damn, tiny girl. I think you killed him." Jackie says, Carly glancing at the officer, who was unconscious but still breathing.

"Not the first time I've attacked an officer… but the LSPD is mostly corrupt. Hell, most of San Andreas law enforcement is… the only decent officers are Sheriff Benson and his son, Junior." Carly says. "And I figured I owed you for helping me with Trevor and what he did the other day." She says.

"He's an aggressor but so am I… and I'm protective of other women, especially with how most of the dancers at the Vanilla Unicorn get treated." Jackie says.

"Trevor's not the first guy to be aggressive towards me." Carly says, thinking back.

 **4 months ago…**

Carly was walking around Vinewood when she decided to stop for a few minutes and rest her slightly sore legs, Carly leaning against a building like she normally did.

Bad idea… before Carly knew it, a guy in an Albany Emperor had driven by and stopped, honking the horn at her.

"Hey there, tinybabes. How about you and I have fun?" The guy says, Carly flipping him off.

"Go jack off into a sock, I'm not that kind of girl!" Carly says, the guy getting out of his car and approaching her… only this time, he had a Combat Pistol aimed at Carly.

"Come on now… it ain't gonna hurt." The guy says, Carly guessing that he was around the same age as Franklin.

Carly walked over and leaned in close, like she was going to kiss him… but instead, she rammed her knee into his crotch, knocked the pistol out of his hand and sent it flying into a crowd of people nearby, the gun going off and scaring them. Carly then spun the guy around and bashed his head against the trunk of the Emperor three times, the third blow knocking the guy out.

Carly then opened the trunk and stuffed the unconscious guy in it before slamming it shut and grabbing the keys that were dropped, locking the trunk before leaving, taking the keys with her after stuffing them in her shorts pocket.

It was idiots like the man she just stuffed into his car trunk that made Carly wonder why she lived in Los Santos sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Noah is Shadow Knight 1121's character and Ashley is werewolfgirl022's character.**

"In all fairness, he's not too forthcoming about most of what he does… well, I better get on home." Sam says, leaving with Jack after having been talking with Carly for two hours after Carly had gotten back to The Lost MC campground and found Sam waiting for her. So far, Sam found out that she has a half sibling out there but Carly had no idea where Ashley Philips was, having not seen her since the day of the Ludendorff bank job.

Carly looked out at the reddish grey skies that indicated rain wasn't too far away from happening and it was still early morning. Carly turned the Tv on and flipped it to _Miami Vice_ as _Sons And Lovers_ was the episode airing when Johnny joined her in the caravan. This episode always got to Carly, especially when Angelina died in the car explosion and Angelina and Rico's son was taken by his uncle Orlando Calderone.

Carly and Johnny watched the episode intently, flinching when the part for the car explosion happened and Rico looked at the car in complete distress, having not known that his son wasn't in the car. It wasn't much longer before the funeral scene started and _Long Long Way To Go_ by Phil Collins played in the background as Carly jumped back when a loud knock sounded on the caravan door, clearly loud enough to be heard over the storm.

Johnny instinctively gripped his AP pistol but Carly stopped him, stood up and answered the door, seeing a man outside, out of breath and soaked.

"There's some… crazy guy… after me." The man says, Carly letting him in and closing the door, locking it.

"Those locks ain't gonna hold against Trevor. Hey, what's your name?" Johnny says, the man looking at him.

"Noah… Noah Slate." The man says.

"I'm Johnny… this is Carly." Johnny says, him and Noah shaking hands before Noah and Carly shake hands.

"Nice to meet some people who aren't trying to kill me… and I knew biker gangs recruit younger members sometimes but you only seem to be 16, Carly?" Noah says.

"You think I'm young, my cousin started causing trouble from a younger age… just curious, have you seen anyone who looks like this?" Carly says, showing Noah a picture of a younger Ashley Philips.

"She looks a bit like that LS Hunterz gang leader." Noah says.

"That… can't be right, the LS Hunterz's leader is Ashley Bryan." Carly says.

"The one person that you don't want to piss off is Ashley Bryan. Haven't met her but I've heard stories of her." Noah says.

"Only way to figure this out is…" Johnny says, Carly figuring it out.

It was a while later because of the storm but Carly, Johnny and Noah were outside the LS Hunterz clubhouse…

"Tommy, open the door and tell them to fuck off!" Clint growled after hearing a knock at the door.

"Alright mate." Tommy says before walking over to the door and opened it. "You lot fuck off! We don't take it kindly to people who we don't know!" He says.

"I just need to talk to your leader." Carly says, Clint's head snapping up when he heard her voice as he had treated her before at Mount Zonah.

"Well the boss is out, now begone!" Tommy says.

Carly slammed her right fist into Tommy's nose, Tommy screaming in pain as he fell to his knees and Clint laughing.

"Damn it, I really fucking hate tiny people! Look, if you want to find her, you have to look over at a warehouse in Chumash. Must warn ya, don't piss Ashley off because it may be the last thing you ever do." Tommy says.

Carly, Johnny and Noah left, Noah slightly shocked at what Carly did.

"She's tiny but she knows how to hurt people." Johnny says.

"Yeah but that guy was right. Don't piss Ashley off, she'll kill you before you can even blink." Noah says.

When they reached the warehouse, all three walked in and Ashley stepped out of the shadows, startled as they weren't the buyers she thought were showing up.

"Let me guess, the buyer send you guys for the job?" Ashley says.

"Well, who's really going to suspect a teenager, a biker and a former underboss?" Noah says, Carly removing the hood of her raincoat and Ashley's eyes widening in shock.

"You remind me of someone that I used to know, a long time ago." Ashley says.

"I am that kid… just all grown up, Ash." Carly says. Ashley walked over, looking closely as Carly's eyes, the blue eyes that had those violet undertones. Carly's hair was shoulder length now and she had three small stars tattooed on the side of her right hand. She also had a scar that ran through her right eyebrow and several small surgical ones on her right collarbone.

"It… it's good to see you again Carly." Ashley says.

"I missed you, Ash… I missed you so much." Carly says as the two hugged.

Noah looked outside… and his eyes widened in shock.

"Hit the floor!" Noah yelled, all four diving to the ground as the gunfire started and Johnny shielding Carly from the bullets.

"LSPD!" Someone yells from outside.

"Fuck! You guys get out of here!" Ashley says.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving you behind!" Carly shouts, grabbing a nearby Carbine Rifle and shooting at the cops… one of the bullets hit a cop below the belt and he fell down screaming in pain.

"And I'm not having you dragged into my mess!" Ashley shouts.

Johnny and Noah grabbed Carly and ran, Noah shooting at the incoming cops before the trio escaped.

 **Noah's P.O.V**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Carly yelled in anger once we were away from the warehouse. Someone so young, you don't always expect to be foul mouthed. "I can't leave Ashley behind!" She yells.

"Kid… she wouldn't want you getting killed…" I say, trying to reassure her.

"I spent the majority of my childhood thinking that someone killed Trevor and then killed Ashley and that things couldn't be fixed… now I find her again and then we're all shot at?!" Carly says, me seeing the look that told me she felt and acted older than 16… older than a 16 year old should anyway.

A Ute stopped a few feet away, Tommy getting out of it and carefully approaching us.

"She told us to run." Carly says.

"That's the problem with Ashley, she'll put us first and put herself last." Tommy says. "If deals like these go down south, she cares more about making sure that we stay alive instead of herself." He says before we heard an explosive go off at the warehouse.

Carly screamed, trying to run towards the warehouse but Johnny grabbed her.

"Let me go, let me find her!" Carly shouts, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey kid. Listen, Ashley's a tough one, nothing can pretty much kill her." Tommy says.

"I… I just found her again… for nine years, I haven't seen her…" Carly says.

Ludendorff, the bank job… that's when it hits me, Michael Townley faked his death and Brad Snider is dead… and Carly saw it unfold in front of her.

"Wait does Ashley-" I start to say.

"No she doesn't and you don't say a single thing to her yet. I'll figure out how to tell her the truth of what happened." Carly says.

"Wait… you're…" Tommy says.

"Her kid cousin… sorry about hitting you earlier." Carly says.

"Nah, that's okay. I deserved it anyway, I was behaving like an asshole. I also advise you to come clean about what really happened, because if Ash finds out the truth and it's not from you, she gonna be very pissed off." Tommy says.

"Well either way, she's still gonna be pissed." Carly says.

"Pissed about what?" We hear, look and see Ashley. She's covered in soot and looks like hell but she's alive. Carly ran right to her and the two hug tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Carly says.

"Ain't the first time I scared someone like that." Ashley says. "Tommy, got an UC tied up in the tray. Can you take him to the clubhouse? We're gonna show him our toys." Ashley says.

"Oh, sounds very exciting." Tommy says, Ashley tossing the keys to her Jeep to him.

"And don't you put a single scratch on my Jeep!" Ashley says, as Tommy walked off.

Carly and Ashley let go, Carly cringing in pain… I guess the adrenaline wore off and the pain's finally hitting her left ankle.

"You okay, kid?" I ask.

"Nothing I can't fix at home. It was nice meeting you, Noah. Thanks for the help back there." Carly says.

 **Ashley's P.O.V**

"What a day…" I mutter after walking into the clubhouse.

"You look like you could use a drink." Scott says.

"Yeah I do. Get me the strongest drink behind that bar Scott." I say sitting on one of the stools. "Tommy showed up yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's got the pig tied up… and you wouldn't believe what happened earlier, some tiny girl broke Tommy's nose." Scott says, handing me a glass of whiskey.

"I was wondering if his nose looked a bit flatter than it did earlier." I say.

"Yeah I would have a paid a million bucks to see it happen again." Scott says.

"What the kid look like?" I ask.

"Shoulder length curly hair, unusual eyes… fiery little thing." Scott says.

"Well that would be my kid cousin Carly." I say, Scott's eyes widening.

"The one you said used to climb roofs and trees until she fell out of a tree and smashed her left ankle up when she was five?!" Scott asks.

"That's her… I hope she didn't break her left ankle again, I assume she still has the pin in it from how bad the last break was." I say as Tommy walks upstairs.

"I'm about ready to kill that cop! He keeps asking what my association with Noah Slate is and I don't even know anyone by that name!" Tommy says.

"Well let me do the torturing. I'll get that pig to squeal." I say before climbing off the stool.

Walking down into the basement, I see that the cop isn't actually much older, late 20s at the oldest.

"Hey… what is this supposed to prove?" He asks.

"Blah, blah, blah." I say walking over to the cop. "All that chit chat gonna get you hurt." I say before picking up a set of pliers.

 **Normal P.O.V, Mount Zonah E.R**

"16 year old girl in room 5, possible hairline fracture of her left ankle." Josh says after handing the chart to Clint.

"Alright I'll go and check on her." Clint says before walking into the room.

"I wish I was kidding. Threw a brick at him, he fell down into the snow. Trevor was piss drunk _and_ high." Carly says, Noah laughing as Clint walked to Carly. "Hey, you. How's your day going?" She says as Clint looked at Carly's heavily bruised left ankle.

"My day is going alright." Clint says.

"Wait, didn't we see you earlier when tiny dropped Tommy to his knees?" Noah asks, Carly hissing in pain as Clint tried to move her left foot.

"Maybe, maybe not." Clint says.

Carly screamed out as Clint tried to keep her ankle straight.

"McCall, you do that again-" Carly starts to shout, Clint lightly rubbing her shoulder as Johnny carefully restrained Carly.

"I know you don't want me to touch it, but it's part of my job." Clint says, Carly seeing Clint's tiger tattoo.

"Seems like we both like wild animals." Carly says, Clint smiling a bit. Clint noticed the three tiny stars tattooed on the side of Carly's right hand.

"That resembles a drawing my sister drew once." Clint says.

"Your sister is an artist?" Carly asks.

"She was." Clint says before looking down.

Carly figured it out and decided to stay quiet, Clint looking up again and right at her eyes.

"Purple was her favorite color… she would be amazed nowadays to see that trait in a human's eyes." Clint says.

"So that explains why the tiger is purple." Noah says, pointing to Clint's tattoo.

"Yeah… to honor Clara." Clint says.

After a while, Carly dozed off while her ankle was being scanned in the MRI machine, Clint checking on her.

"How much of that stuff did you give her?" Sara asks.

"Enough to relax her… how's her ankle looking?" Clint says.

"No fracture, muscles are undamaged… but the pin is broken, it's gonna need to be removed and replaced with a new one." Sara says.

A few hours later, Carly awoke after surgery, seeing Jackie and Noah talking to each other.

"Just be careful, the guy's crazy. Hell, he smashed Carly's shoulder up recently." Jackie says quietly.

Carly glanced at Johnny, who was by her right side, lightly stroking her hair…

Everything was strangely calm… but how long would it last?


	7. Chapter 7

As Jackie, Noah, Carly and Johnny walked into the LS Hunterz clubhouse, they heard pain filled screams coming from the basement.

"What the hell is she doing, trying to kill him?" Noah asks.

"Sounds like it." Carly says, trying to balance herself as best as she could with her braced ankle. It hadn't even been a day and Carly was already out of the hospital. Johnny's left arm was locked around Carly's back to keep her from falling.

"She's just trying to break him, get some info out of him." Clint says from the top of the stairs before walking down. "If you're going down there, I'll send this with you, don't drop it." He say, handing Jackie a small jar.

"Adrenaline?" Carly asks.

"Yeah, need to keep him go for as long as we can." Clint says.

Carly sat down at a table as Jackie walked downstairs, setting the jar down carefully on a table.

"How's Carly?" Ashley asks.

"Braced ankle, new pin and doped up on painkillers. Poor thing's half asleep up there." Jackie says.

"Well this one is doped up on adrenaline, ain't you buddy?" Ashley says looking at the UC. "Feel like talking yet?" She asks, slapping his left cheek.

The UC yelled in gibberish, Ashley laughing slightly.

"The fuck is wrong with this fool?!" Jackie asks.

"I've pulled a few of his teeth out." Ashley says, pointing to the floor where three teeth laid.

"That's borderline sadism." Jackie says, Ashley silently agreeing with her.

Upstairs, Carly was struggling to stay awake, Noah lightly shaking her.

"You should be resting, kid." Noah says.

"I ain't had a restful night's sleep in a long time." Carly says, as Ashley and Jackie walked back out from the basement. "How's the UC holding up?" She asks.

"Well he ain't fucking talking and it's starting to really piss me off." Ashley says.

"Have you tried that shock thing that we stole from an old asylum a while back?" Tommy asks.

"No, not yet. Thinking that I might have to use it." Ashley says.

Tommy began to make some espresso coffee, Carly smiling.

"Thank fuck, you have the good stuff." Carly says.

"Nothing but the best for Tomboy." Ashley says.

"And what did Clint give her in the hospital?" Tommy asks, Carly softly singing _Long Long Way To Go_ by Phil Collins.

"I didn't ask when I went to see them but Carly was already asking to get out of there." Ashley says before heading downstairs to see Jackie hitting the cop with the tire iron, Jackie having hit him so hard that she knocked all of his teeth out.

"Jackie! Jackie, stop!" Ashley says frantically, pulling Jackie away from the cop.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Hey, tiny?" Tommy says, Carly looking at him. "Pumpkin Spice creamer good?" He asks, Carly nodding.

Carly leaned back against the chair, Noah now noticing the scars she had… one through her right eyebrow, the second an inch from her hairline and smaller surgical ones on her right collarbone.

"Every scar has a story behind it…" Noah says, Carly nodding.

"These past few years had not been kind to me… the scar through my eyebrow is the start of the damage…" Carly says.

 _13 year old Carly cringed at the ringing that made her ears feel like someone was stabbing knives through them and judging from the blood trickling down the right side of her face, it was either the broken glass, Carly's head having hit the dashboard or both that caused the injury._

" _Dad…" Carly says after feeling Michael's hand on her shoulder, Carly handing him her switchblade and Michael cutting Carly's seat belt, freeing her from it because it was starting to bruise her right side._

" _Hang on, kiddo." Michael says, kicking the passenger door open and helping Carly out before getting out himself, the two looking around and seeing destroyed cars, some slightly damaged and others completely wrecked as drivers honked their horns and shouted obscenities at each other._

" _Talk about madness, huh?" Carly says, trying to block out the pain but Michael knew that she was hurting badly. Knowing the Obey Tailgater was undriveable, Michael guided Carly to a slightly damaged Albany Emperor, snatched the driver out and put Carly in the passenger seat, getting in the driver's side and drove off, leaving a pissed off Stretch behind._

" _Hey, you fucking asshole! Get back here and give me back my car!" Stretch yelled despite Michael and Carly being gone._

 _The E.R was crowded but Clint was able to find a room for Carly and find out the extent of Carly's injuries, which included 7 fractured ribs on her right side, having to put 10 stitches in the wound in her eyebrow, multiple bruises on her right side from the seat belt and bruises on the frontal lobe of her brain._

 _Of course, barely seven days after the accident, Carly was back at the hospital… and caught in the crossfire of a gunfight. Carly elbowed the guy who was using her as a human shield and both struggled for control of the Combat Pistol._

 _Carly jumped back as the gunshot echoed and blood sprayed across her face and clothes, the gangbanger falling to the floor, dead… she was standing there in shock, she had killed him…_

 _But if she didn't kill him, he was going to kill her…_

"That… I remember hearing about that multi car pileup. You had no control over the damage it would inflict to you." Noah says.

"If I had just stayed home the day of the shooting…" Carly says after finishing her coffee.

"You had no way of knowing that would happen… and as far as killing him, it was in self defense… he didn't give you any choice, Carly." Noah says, lightly rubbing Carly's right arm as she looked up at him, Noah not sure how to describe Carly's unusual eyes… it wasn't often that he saw blue and violet mixed together, it was rare to see violet in anyone's eyes.

Downstairs, Ashley and Jackie were trying to get the undercover cop to talk but he wasn't talking… his eyes were closed, his head slumped to the right and he was burned, bloody and bruised.

"Did… did I kill him?!" Jackie asks, the blood soaked tire iron in her hands.

Ashley reached over, checking the cop's neck for a pulse...


	8. Chapter 8

" _Look… I'm trying my best to stay clean, sis." Samuel says as he sat down, worn out, beaten up and wanting nothing more than to sleep. It was earlier in the week that Samuel had been forcibly cut off from the Heroin he was taking and the withdrawal was driving him mad enough to the point where just a few hours ago, he cornered one of the younger members of The Lost MC outside of the Yellow Jack Inn and demanded that she talk to Johnny for him and get a supply of Heroin._

 _Carly had flat out refused and when Samuel resorted to physical violence and grabbed her, Carly slammed her foot into Samuel's ribcage, tackled him to the ground and bashed his head against it repeatedly, telling him afterwards that if he ever put his hands on her again, it would be his last actions before death._

" _By threatening a kid?! Someone that Johnny would willingly protect with his life?! That's not the action of someone trying to get clean, Samuel!" Jackie says, Samuel slamming his fists against the table as he bolted up out of his chair, trying to scare his sister._

" _You're out in that damn strip club, dancing half naked for money! Don't act like you're a damn saint!" Samuel shouts before grabbing his knife, putting it in his jeans pocket and storming off._

" _And don't come crying to me when you end up in trouble, Samuel! Whatever you get is what you deserve!" Jackie yells out the door._

 _She had no idea that those would be the last words she'd say to her brother but at the moment, she didn't care. Jackie headed to her shower, deciding to go get cleaned off and ready for work._

 _At the same time, Samuel was walking around, looking for Carly and eventually found her near the abandoned motel._

 _He felt a bit emasculated that someone so small beat him up so violently, his rage boiled over and he wanted to take it out on her..._

Ashley stepped back, resting her hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"He's gone… he said something that made you lose it, didn't he?" Ashley says, Jackie nodding.

Jackie and Ashley then came up with a plan after dragging the body out into the alleyway and into Tommy's Kumura before driving off to Sandy Shores airfield, deciding to burn the body after cutting the hands off, burning the hands too.

It was a while before they returned to the clubhouse, Jackie seeing that Carly, Johnny and Noah seemed to be in a hushed conversation of sorts.

"So we ended up lying low in San Fierro for a few days… I tried to rip off a Vietnamese gang member, ran like hell when they started chasing me and… then this crazy guy turns and kills them." Carly says, Noah laughing quietly.

"When deals go wrong, hiding out in the violent parts of the state might not be the best idea." Noah says.

Carly looked at Jackie, wondering why Jackie and Ashley left abruptly. She also had to figure out a way to tell Ashley the truth about Brad.

When she and Johnny were at the De Santa house, Carly searched for the letter Brad left to her along with the DNA test he had ran on himself and Ashley back in January 2004. After finding both, she grabbed her handheld radio.

"Noah, you find the DNA test Trevor ran on himself and Ashley back in 1991?" Carly asks.

"Found it, tiny, as well as a letter from Brad that's written to Ashley. On the way to where you and Johnny are." Noah says.

"Alright and watch out, I don't know how long Wade can stall Trevor." Carly says.

"Me either, Wade's just a strange person." Noah says before sneaking out to a nondescript black Kumura he had stolen earlier and getting in, driving off and changing the station to Los Santos Rock Radio as _I'm Free (Heaven Helps The Man)_ by Kenny Loggins played.

 **Noah's P.O.V**

I hope Carly knows what she's doing with this plan… from the stories I've heard about Ashley Philips, there's no telling how Ashley will react when she finds out that she spent her entire life believing that Trevor was her dad.

Stopping at the De Santa house, I see Carly and Johnny waiting for me Johnny helping her into the car before getting in. They closed the doors, buckled up before I drive off with them.

"Chances are, this won't end well for someone." I say, Carly nodding.

"If Ashley targets someone, it'll most likely be Trevor… but that'll put his youngest daughter Sam in a bad place emotionally. Unlike with Ashley, Trevor didn't know he actually had kids out there until Sam was dropped off at his doorstep when she was 11." Johnny says.

"Trevor could have who knows how many kids out there, ones that were born before and during the 9 years I hadn't seen him. Maybe I should call Lester and get him to help out in this after Ashley finds out the truth." Carly says, _Danger Zone_ by Kenny Loggins playing now.

Ironic in a sense… telling Ashley the truth puts us in a danger zone. And the danger to us might not come from Ashley but from Trevor… hell, he might put us all on his kill list and that will result in either our deaths or his.

Reaching the apartment Ashley said that she and Clint lived at, Carly and I handed the papers to Johnny and he exited the car, heading into the apartment complex.

"I saw an extra note in there, I'm guessing it was your handwriting. Carly… you think it'll work?" I say, Carly looking at me.

"I hope it does, Noah… if this doesn't work, we're all screwed." Carly says before Johnny returned, getting back in the car.

I start to pull away from the curb… and that's when the car is slammed into, knocking us all out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Partly inspired by chapter 12 of American Dollar, written by Shadow Knight1121.**

 _Carly stood up, looking around at the mayhem currently taking up half of the Hawick area. It wasn't just her, Johnny and Noah who had been crashed into, several other vehicles were damaged in a trail leading to Downtown Vinewood and tire tracks were all over the place and drivers that weren't severely injured were flipping each other off, shouting abusive language and slamming on the horns… some of the accident victims were dead, having been thrown out of their vehicles._

" _You've really gone and gotten into trouble now, kiddo."_

 _The second Carly heard those words, she spun around from the multi vehicle wreck and was face to face with Brad._

" _Am I… dead? Are they dead?" Carly asks, Brad resting his hands on her shoulders._

" _Seatbelt and airbag saved you this time and they're okay… you've… kind of been yanked out of your body again because we need to talk. Ashley's gonna be pissed and so is Trevor... but Ashley has every right to know the truth, which is what Trevor never intended to tell her." Brad says before hearing Johnny and Noah stirring around, trying to wake Carly up. "Damn… these always get cut short… but Trevor's not the only problem, there are others after-" He says before a white light surrounded both of them, Carly looking and briefly seeing Johnny holding her in arms after he and Noah managed to get her out of the car..._

Carly let out a loud gasp for air as her eyes snapped open and she looked around, flinching and covering her ears as the Kumura exploded.

"Others…" Carly says, Johnny confused but thinking Carly was disoriented and lightly stroked her hair to comfort her.

"You've been out of it for a while and had me scared to death, darlin. Just relax, help's on the way." Johnny says, hanging onto Carly as Noah dialed 911 and reported the car crash.

Carly looked herself over, finding several cuts and scrapes on her arms from the glass flying everywhere. The same was with Johnny and Noah but Noah also had bruises forming on his left arm and shoulder as Noah carefully approached them.

"Anyone get a glimpse at the other driver or do we even need to guess who it was?" Noah asks, trying to lighten things with a little sarcasm at the end.

"Trevor takes things too far… thing is, how did he even find out that we were onto his deception? Or if it was even him who crashed into us?" Carly says, clearly trying to hide the pain that shot through her right eye, nose, right shoulder and neck as Noah pulled his jacket off and tied it around Carly's shoulder as a tourniquet.

When they were all brought into Mount Zonah, Clint decided to try to check on Noah first, seeing as how he was the one driving and the other vehicle hit the driver's side.

"I'm okay, just-" Noah says, cut off when he and Clint heard a pain filled scream.

"Damn it, Carly." Clint mutters, Noah chuckling.

"She does this a lot?" Noah asks as Josh walked in.

"Your tiny friend scares me, McCall!" Josh says.

"Well, don't poke her with needles." Clint says, seeing the bruise forming on Josh's face. Clint went to go check on Carly, Josh shaking his head.

"That poor kid is really out of it, she keeps mentioning something about others trying to attack you guys." Josh says, Noah now completely alert.

"She mention anyone by name?!" Noah asks.

"No… why? You think someone could be after you guys?" Josh asks.

"Someone besides Trevor Philips. I'm gonna go check on Carly and Johnny." Noah says, climbing off of the gurney and heading to the room Carly was in.

When he got there, Carly was sedated and Clint was explaining to her that the new pin in her ankle was completely undamaged and she was mostly okay, just cuts and bruises. Noah quietly sighed in relief, glad that Carly's injuries weren't as bad as they initially looked.

"I'm gonna let you guys get some rest before letting you outta here, okay?" Clint says, Carly and Johnny nodding and Clint leaving, Noah walking in.

"Hey. How's your arm?" Carly says.

"Haven't got it checked out yet. Doc said you were saying something about someone trying to attack us." Noah says, sitting down.

"At first, I thought she was disoriented… she's suffered head injuries before, one caused her to lose her memory." Johnny says as Jack, Ashley and Jackie ran in, Ashley and Carly hugging.

"I'll deal with Trevor later. You just rest up, kiddo." Ashley whispers, both letting go and Ashley helping Carly lie back against the gurney before leaving.

Ashley got in Jack's Kumura, having stolen his keys, got in and sped off to where she knew Trevor would be...

 **Ashley's P.O.V**

Son of a bitch! Trevor fucking takes me from my biological father, raises me for part of my life and then fucks off after the botched Ludendorff job…

And with Michael being alive, that means Brad never survived that damn job, it was a damn FIB agent pretending to be him… no need to take a guess at how that got started, Trevor reached out to who he thought was Brad.

I stop outside of the Vanilla Unicorn, seeing the truck and the only damage I see is the headlights being cracked… not really consistent with a multi vehicle accident, there's no blood on it at all.

Maybe he rinsed the blood off the truck… he could still be the one who put Carly, Johnny and Noah in the hospital.

"Ashley?" Trevor says after approaching the car. I get out, giving him a look… _that_ look. "I take it you know the truth…" He says.

"What else have you been lying to me about, Trevor?!" I ask in a calm tone, though I was far from calm… and from the look on his face, he damn well knew it...


	10. Chapter 10

_Gunfire and the roar of the engines blocked everything out for me as I continue to shoot at the two driving away until the gun slot clicked empty… once again, my right hand started to shake as I tried to reload my AP pistol, the tremors being the result of Ivory Smith shooting me outside my old high school._

 _And then it happened... the bike's tires gave out and I was sent flying into the back of the vehicle and hit it with a thud, falling back to the ground and causing my head to receive a second blow, knocking me out._

 _Opening my eyes, I could barely see the two shadowy figures in front of me but couldn't make out most of what they were saying… I did get two names though, Tommy and Scott._

 _I guess I must've said something because one of them crouched down… and then I hear the roar of another engine, a door slamming shut and frantic footsteps running over to us._

" _This your girl?" Scott asks as I feel myself being lifted off of the ground. The familiar scent of a leather jacket caught my attention… Johnny!_

" _I'll ask what happened later, you damn LS Hunterz… all of us better scram before the pigs show up." Johnny says._

 _The next thing I know, I'm in the back of Johnny's Lost MC van and he's holding me as my vision starts to readjust._

" _Sorry about… what happened, tiny." Scott says, me trying to sit up but Johnny gently leaning me against him instead._

" _You're kind of messed up right now, Carly Jade… just stay still, I'm not leaving your side." Johnny says, lightly squeezing my right hand as I rested my head on his left shoulder._

 _Part of me doesn't really want to know what happened back there, I was just driving around when I saw Trevor's airfield under attack and not thinking straight, I tried to chase them off on my Double T Custom and shoot at them with my AP pistol._

 _Maybe I should've let them attack his business… why did I even bother trying to help him out?_

 _With how he's treated me after 9 years of us being apart, I doubt he'll even care…_

"Carly… Carly, wake your tiny ass up, you're talking in your sleep and it's freaking me out!" Noah says, Carly opening her bluish violet eyes. "And freaking me out ain't easy to do, kid. Trust me." He says, Johnny also waking up as Sam and Jack ran in.

"This one's also freaking out, Trevor hasn't come back or returned her calls." Jack says, Sam nodding in agreement and reaching out, her and Carly hugging.

"Say those magic words and I'll get ya out of this hellhole." Sam says.

"I thought Clint was releasing me soon, what happened?" Carly asks as Clint walks in, Carly and Sam letting go and the 16 and 13 year olds looking at the doctor.

"Sorry that took so long, tiny. Been crazy, some of the accident victims were brought in DOA and several others are still looking for their family members." Clint says as Michael ran in, pulling Carly into his arms as they hugged.

"You scared me to death, kiddo." Michael says.

"I'm okay, Dad. I've… we've been through worse." Carly says.

At the same time, Ashley tied Trevor up in his own office as Jackie walked in.

"Ah, just in time." Ashley says.

"Get me out of here, Jackie!" Trevor yells.

"Sorry… I don't work for you anymore, Philips. Why would I want to work for someone who lied to a woman, making her believe she was his daughter for the first 13 years of her life and then ran off, never once bothering to look for her?! And on top of that, you tried to kill your niece and her friends by crashing that fucking truck into their car! I've dealt with some horrible bosses but you're the worst out of them!" Jackie says.

"I didn't fucking crash my truck into any car and try to kill anyone! I actually fucking care about Carly!" Trevor yells, Jackie slamming her fist into his face and knocking a few teeth out.

"You've got a twisted way of showing it! Tying her up, tossing her into your truck and then tossing her through the office door! And that's just from this week alone, she told me that you blamed her for Brad's death back in Ludendorff!" Jackie yells.

"She fucking witnessed it and didn't say a damn word!" Trevor yells.

"Were you if you were a terrified kid who saw your uncle and father get shot in front of you?! Carly had no way of knowing that Uncle M made the deal with the FIB, that he was wearing a bulletproof vest! She thought that he was dying, like Brad had died!" Ashley says, gradually getting louder until she was shouting.

At the same time, Ivory was outside, examining the Bodhi's smashed in headlights.

"Damn, Trevor… and I thought I was a twisted fucker." Ivory mutters, seeing a bit of blood trapped in the left headlight.

"You are twisted." Ivory heard, looked and saw two of the LS Hunterz, Tommy and Scott.

"Ashley Philips's friends, huh? Haines wanted-" Ivory says.

"This doesn't involve Haines or Ashley! It's your twisted obsession with trying to make an innocent girl show pain that's brought us here!" Scott says, slamming his fist into Ivory's head and knocking him out, Ivory falling to the ground.

"Damn, Scott. You hit hard, man." Tommy says, him and Scott dragging Ivory to the van they borrowed from Lamar.

"Well, I've been a cage fighter since I was 17, Tommy. Tiny was one of my opponents in 2011 and she kicked my ass. Since then, I've learnt to not judge by their size." Scott says, him and Tommy tying Ivory up before tossing him into the back of the van and slamming and locking the doors before getting in the van themselves and driving off.


	11. Chapter 11

Ivory struggled to regain consciousness but when he did, he realised he was tied up in the basement of the LS Hunterz clubhouse and looked up as Ashley, Scott and Tommy walked downstairs.

"You know… you could've just knocked me out and left me there." Ivory says, Ashley laughing humorlessly.

"So you can go and try to torture my kid cousin again? Hell no. You're right where a psychopath like you belongs, Smith." Ashley says.

"I believe the true psychopath is your alleged father, Trevor Philips. I intend to cause pain, not kill." Ivory says.

"And we're not going to kill you either... we're going to hurt you to where you'll reach your breaking point." Ashley says.

Back at Mount Zonah, Carly was going stir crazy, Johnny and Noah noticing the look on her face as people could be heard calling out for their loved ones who were either injured or dead from the pile up earlier. Clint walked back into the room, Carly noticing a bruise forming on his face.

"Another patient hit you?" Carly asks.

"Mental patient that needs some surgery. Why do I even agree to do this job?" Clint says.

"What did you originally want to be when you were younger?" Carly asks jokingly, Clint smiling a bit, although a sad smile.

"When I was younger most of my family was killed in a car crash. My mom was in a coma for two weeks before my older sister had to tell the doctor to pull the plug… I lost my sis when I was 13, cancer. I didn't want anyone to go through the same pain as I did and make the wrong choices and screw up their life." Clint says.

"It's not easy to always save lives…" Carly says, Clint removing the blood pressure cuff and I.V, throwing the needle away and bandaging Carly's hand.

"Something else on your mind, tiny?" Noah asks.

"Yeah… finding who tried to kill us." Carly says, Johnny helping her off of the gurney as Lex walked in, whispering to Clint, who's eyes widened.

"What do you mean they found the silver haired demon?!" Clint whispers as Carly changed back into her shorts, bra and tank top, putting her right foot into her steel capped boot as her left foot and ankle were still braced.

"They found him. He was going to hurt tiny and now they're torturing him." Lex whispers back.

"Damn it! That son of a bitch survived the riots last month?!" Carly says loudly, making the others jump out of their skin, especially Lex.

"Fuck! You're going to give me a heart attack and I'm only 29!" Lex says.

"She nearly gave me a heart attack and I'm not even 20." Jack says after walking in, Sam having left.

"Where'd Sam go?" Johnny asks.

"Said something about going to see her boyfriend. I don't keep tabs on Trevor's kid, that's a dangerous job." Jack says.

"So where… are they holding him?" Carly asks after she and Lex wander into the hallway, Lex finding a wheelchair for her and putting her in it as Michael and Franklin ran in, Carly hugging both of them.

"Basement at the clubhouse." Lex says.

"You had us worried sick! Are you okay, did you hurt your head, kiddo?!" Michael says, Hayley walking in with Trent and tearing up a bit as she remembered how her younger years before losing her family was like.

"You okay there, babe?" Trent whispers.

"Yeah… I just hope the rest of her teen years go a lot better than mine did." Hayley says, blinking her tears away.

"Oh, hey there. Come over here, I ain't gonna hurt ya." Carly says, taking Trent by surprise.

"I don't know if I should come over. I mean last time, you did rip out my gold tooth." Trent says.

"Dude, tiny's all bruised and beaten up. She ain't in no condition attack ya." Lex says, Trent seeing Johnny, Noah and Jack walk out into the hallway as Carly signed the discharge papers Clint handed to her.

"What do you mean when you say that she ripped your gold tooth out?" Michael asks.

"Maybe... I scammed her once and maybe... she found out and ripped out my tooth." Trent says.

"I also broke a few of your ribs that day, Trent… and displaced two fingers on my left hand." Carly says, Johnny thinking back.

 **10/15/12, Johnny's P.O.V**

"Uh oh, she looks mad." Tyler says as we see Carly walk into the clubhouse… with two of her fingers on her left hand dislocated and something gold in her right hand.

"Hey, guys." Carly says after walking over to us, me trying to relocate her fingers. "Ow! Damn it, Johnny!" She says after hissing in pain and yanking her hand away from me… that's when I realise what the small golden object is and who it belongs to.

"Call him, Tyler." I say, Tyler dialing Trent's number and putting the phone on speaker as I relocate Carly's fingers and splint them.

"Yeah?" Trent says.

"We have something of yours. The question is, why did you scam my friend?!" I say.

"Wait? That little bitch that stole my tooth is your friend? God it's no wonder why you don't have many friends Johnny." Trent says.

A few stray chuckles escape Carly's mouth… yeah, she's fuming mad.

"You scammed me and yet, I'm a bitch?! Didn't anyone teach you not to tug on people's heartstrings like you did?!" Carly growls.

"Hey, buddy? Who the hell are ya pissed at?" We hear someone ask in the background…

"Paul, is that you?!" Tyler asks.

"Busted!" Trent says.

"Says the man who got his ass kicked by that tiny chick!" Paul says.

"I don't want the money back… I just want you to remember that when people find out they've been scammed, they can react however they want to." Carly says, Trent hanging up.

 **Present time…**

"Go fuck yourselves!" Carly, Johnny, Noah, Trent, Hayley, Jack, Franklin and Michael heard Ivory shout from the basement as they entered the clubhouse, Jackie walking upstairs.

"Do I need to even ask if they're trying to kill my backstabbing brother?" Jack says.

"Apparently, they're going to break him, make him beg for them to kill him and then let him go. Let him live in fear for the rest of his life." Jackie says.

"Ivory Smith… does not know fear and wouldn't know it if it bit him on his ass. The second they let him go, he's gonna come back for vengeance." Carly says, Johnny stopping her from getting out of the wheelchair.

"Trust me. Ashley knows the difference between fake begging and real begging." Trent says.

Jack walked downstairs, Ivory seeing him.

"Little bro, get me away from this crazy woman!" Ivory shouts, Jack punching him. "What was that for?!" He shouts as blood poured from his nose.

"That… was for terrorizing Carly, making her lose her memory and lose trust in new people and some that she's known for her whole life!" Jack says, punching Ivory again. "Causing hell to me was one thing, scarring an innocent girl for life is another… you were always just like the old man, huh?" He says.

"This wasn't about… hurting her, not at first. This started out with trying to hurt Johnny for him killing Dad. And then Carly did make things worse by pushing me off that roof… she was out for blood, out for murder… she's far from innocent-" Ivory says, a crowbar being slammed into his head, a sickening crack echoing from his jaw before he lost consciousness as Jack and Ashley turned and saw Carly.

"About damn time he shut his mouth." Carly says, the crowbar falling to the floor with a loud clang.

"I doubt he'll be talking for a while after that." Ashley says, glancing at Ivory.

Hell, she even doubted if he'd wake up for a while...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Not sure if Amanda is an aggressive drunk but people do and say things when drunk that they wouldn't think of when sober. On that same note, I'm sure Johnny would never aggressively put his hands on a woman but all logic goes out the window when someone anyone cares about is hurt.**

 _"What in… the hell?" Ivory asked after regaining consciousness and finding himself in the hospital, carefully turning his head to the left because of the neck brace and seeing he was in Las Venturas._

" _You… are very lucky to have survived that. I was beginning to think you were dead." Ivory heard, footsteps following and him seeing his cousin, 27 year old Alessio Smith._

" _I almost was… that bitch went too damn far, now I want her dead. Has our… friend from Liberty called back yet?" Ivory says._

" _He says he'll help on one condition… we find his former underboss." Alessio says._

" _Done… now you take it from here. You know where to lure her to." Ivory says, Alessio leaving._

 _It had been hours after that when Ivory was watching the news… a look of disappointment on his face after finding out that Alessio had been killed on top of Mount Chiliad…_

 _It was more than disappointment though… it intensified his anger towards Carly..._

"Did you kill him, tiny?" Noah asks after walking downstairs into the basement… it had been nearly an hour and Ivory still hasn't regained consciousness, Ashley and Jackie having returned upstairs.

Carly leaned in… but instead of checking for a pulse, she slapped Ivory awake, Ivory screaming out in slight pain and anger.

"Fuck you, Carly Jade!" Ivory yells.

"That ain't your job, Ivory." Carly retorted, backhanding Ivory across the face and busting his mouth open, making Ivory scream again.

"Are you gonna just stand there and let her beat the hell out of me?!" Ivory demands after turning to Noah.

"I don't have any reason to help you. I don't even know you, all I know is that you've hurt someone who didn't deserve it." Noah says.

"Well, here's something that might change your mind… your former boss knows you're here in LS-" Ivory says, Noah snapping and lunging at Ivory, who struggled to breathe as Noah strangled him.

"Noah, calm the fuck down!" Carly yells, managing to pull Noah off of Ivory… and then kicking a knife out of Ivory's tied up hands.

"Worth a shot…" Ivory manages to say after catching his breath. "As for deserving pain, it's justified when she aligned herself with-" He says, cut off by Carly slamming the crowbar into his left knee and screaming in agony as a sickening crack echoed around the room. Noah taped Ivory's mouth shut and took Carly upstairs.

"Now who's having trouble keeping their anger controlled?" Noah asks sarcastically, Carly looking at him.

"What I want to know is who the hell was he talking about that made you lose it… it ain't damn nice when your past comes back but I'd rather be prepared than walk into a trap like a lamb dressed for the slaughter." Carly says.

Noah and Carly sat down and Noah explained everything that happened back in Liberty City from him being an underboss to him being betrayed and nearly killed, Carly listening intently.

"If the son of a bitch really does know where I am, chances are that he's been following me for a while… and could've easily figured out who you and Johnny are, depending on the information received from Ivory. Carly, I'd hate to put you in any kind of danger, he's not someone you mess with." Noah says.

"Sounds like he and Trevor would get along with each other… or kill each other." Carly says, Noah chuckling slightly. He had only known Carly for a few days and already, he was starting to like her slightly twisted sense of humor.

Outside, Ashley was leaned against the wall of the clubhouse when Jack showed up with Sam.

"I take it Dad's still-" Sam says.

"Tied up in his office, yeah… and I ended up finding out that he's not actually my dad, Brad was." Ashley says.

"Brad… never survived that bank job. I was just a bit younger than Carly when I saw it happen… only reason I don't remember it completely is because my skull was fractured when I was 6." Sam says, Ashley turning shocked.

"What psychopath fractures a kid's skull?!" Ashley asks.

"Wasn't really a psycho… me and my cousin Russell were playing in the snow one day when someone shot him twice at point blank range… he was about 15 when he died." Sam says, Ashley instinctively pulling Sam into a hug when tears formed in Sam's eyes.

What they didn't know what that Carly, Noah and Johnny had heard them, Johnny having made sure Ivory was still tied up before joining the other two and Carly closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"Russell was a… childhood friend of mine in Ludendorff. I remember hearing about his death on the news 7 years ago. I… like Sam, most of my childhood memories are more like fragments nowadays… but hearing about Russell being killed is too damn significant to forget." Carly says.

"Friends become like family after a while… especially when your own family starts to fall apart." Noah says, Carly looking at him curiously. "Only one of your parents was at the hospital for you after our car was smashed into.I take it your mom and you are on bad terms with each other." He says.

"That doesn't even begin to describe it… when she found out about me being involved in the hospital shooting, she didn't care that it was self defense… something snapped inside her mind and Amanda stopped treating me like I was her child and started treating me like I was her damn punching bag." Carly says, Noah seeing a small scar on the side of Carly's left wrist.

" _That's for staying out late and acting like a stupid little whore!" Amanda yelled drunkenly after smashing Carly's left arm against the granite kitchen countertop, a sickening cracking sound echoing from the 15 year old's left arm… what Amanda didn't know what that someone had heard Carly screaming in pain._

 _Amanda screamed out as she was thrown to the floor, looking up and seeing Johnny running to Carly, who was cradling her broken arm towards her body, Johnny turning to Amanda._

" _I'm not normally violent… but I will protect the ones who are family to me. Next time you try to hurt your own daughter, think about what I've said to you." Johnny says before taking Carly out of the house and putting her in the passenger seat of The Lost MC van, carefully hugging Carly before buckling her into the seat and closing the door._

 _It was when Johnny was driving away from the house that Carly looked at him, Johnny seeing that he had given her hope for a stable life away from the woman she once considered to be a good mother._

" _Thank you… I don't know what I'd do without you, John." Carly says, her voice soft but Johnny heard her clearly._

" _No one has any right to hurt you… no_ _matter what they think." Johnny says, lightly squeezing Carly's right hand for a few seconds before continuing to drive towards Mount Zonah..._


	13. Chapter 13

Lex groaned after hearing a knock at the clubhouse door and turned to Carly.

"Tiny, be a doll and go tell whoever it is to kindly fuck off." Lex says, Carly getting off the bar itself and heading to the door. Part of her expected it to be Trevor but when she did open the door, a girl of about her age and height was outside.

"Uh… hi, who are you?" Carly says, a bit startled to see that the girl's right eye had two pupils.

"My name's K8lynn… I'm looking for Trevor." The girl says, Carly tensing up slightly.

"Tied up in his strip club… and I honestly think you need to get the full truth from him. He damn near killed me and two of my friends by ramming his truck into our car." Carly says, K8lynn seeing the brace on Carly's left ankle.

"Well knowing him, he won't tell me the same as you… not exactly lie but he'll leave bits out and add bits in to shift things." K8lynn says.

"Sounds like him… he just needs to be honest for once, a little honesty wouldn't kill him." Carly says, K8lynn chuckling slightly.

K8lynn and Carly left with Noah and Johnny tagging along and found Trevor where Ashley and Jackie had left him, Carly ripping the tape off of Trevor's mouth in an aggressive manner.

"K8… whatever she's said-" Trevor starts to say.

"Whatever she's said, you know you're saying that because you don't want the truth out because it blames you! What's the lie this time, that they hit the brakes and slammed into you?! Does that explain her ankle brace?!" K8lynn says.

"It's not broken but the old pin in it was and not from the crash! And honestly, how the hell is that a serious injury?!" Trevor says.

"As opposed to being shot by Ivory and stabbed by a drugged up kid you were supplying drugs to because Johnny cut him off?!" Carly asks rhetorically, Trevor glaring at her. "Yes, I know it was you who was keeping Jackie's brother high when he was trying to stay clean!" She says, Trevor trying to lunge at her but K8lynn and Noah stopping him.

"Trevor? She wants a straight answer, I suggest you give it to her." Noah says threateningly, Trevor turning angrier.

"Why the fuck should I?! She's gone and lied to me!" Trevor yells.

"I kept Brad's death a secret for almost 10 years _because_ of how you reacted! You didn't even try to help him, you shouted _"Run, it's the fucking feds! Someone must've fucking talked!"_ and then hid and ran off. Yeah, Dad told you to but you showed no loyalty and then what do you nearly a decade later?! Turn around and shove the blame off on me for the fucking bank job!" Carly says.

"Is that why he was missing for nearly a day?" K8lynn asks.

"I thought that if he didn't kill me, he'd let the triads do it and not give a rat's ass." Carly says.

"You were gonna let them kill her?! What did you expect her to do, open up an old wound to make yourself feel like you couldn't possibly be blamed?!" Johnny asks, Trevor turning enraged.

"Why would I want my own niece dead?!" Trevor yells, turning to K8lynn. "You believe this bullshit from them?!" He demands.

"It's a lot better than the weak lies you've told me! So yes, I believe this 'bullshit'!" K8lynn shouts.

"What's the real reason you didn't want the truth about Ashley being Brad's child to be out?! Or why you don't want Carly anywhere near Johnny when he actually protects her?! Admit it!" Noah says.

"No… I'm not saying anything about it. Now just let me go… because you want a threat? When I eventually get out, if it's not by you yourselves, there's a nice little spot called the police station where I'll be going first… every single one of you would be doing so much time behind bars and you know it." Trevor says.

"Spineless fucker." Carly says, Trevor glaring at her as if he couldn't believe what she called him.

"Truthful fucker, Carly… you know the legal penalty for what you're all doing and where it will get you and if you don't let me free right _now_ , I'll damn well make sure that it's exactly where you'll end up! See if you're everyone's perfect little stud when you're in the orange jumpsuit behind bars!" Trevor says.

"And what about the three counts of attempted murder you committed earlier?" K8lynn asks after reluctantly cutting the ropes.

"I could ask the same about the way worse counts of bank robberies, murders, assaults and thefts that Michael committed before his little deal with the cops. You should all know already that I'm only one man… if I gave them everything to catch all of you for all the crimes you've all done, they'd even clean my shoes as they let me walk free." Trevor says.

"So you'd throw your little fuck buddy under the bus?! You really are a hypocritical bastard!" Carly says, Trevor grabbing her by her tank top and Johnny throwing Trevor against the wall.

"How much do you think you'll get for assaulting a minor, Trevor?!" Johnny growls.

"What about you… for your list of crimes? I turn you in, everything you've done will be compiled into one case. You'll do life and you know it!... you wanted me a danger to you all, well you've got exactly that because I'll bring your worlds to the ground with just a few words!" Trevor says.

The lights went out seconds later and a few screams were heard followed by footsteps running before the lights were back on, Johnny helping Carly up and Noah helping K8lynn up as all looked at an unconscious Trevor.

"Damn… that could've been anyone." Carly says before they all leave.

 **Trevor's P.O.V**

"Argh…" I growl after regaining consciousness… and seeing a note in familiar handwriting… eerily familiar.

' _That's right, I know where to hit you to knock you out and for how long. Long time, no see.'_

"Fucking hell!" I yell after standing up… and seeing… oh damn. "You!" I shout at Juana.

"Well done, I'm impressed that you remember me." Juana says while slowly clapping.

"Why the fuck did you ambush me?!" I yell.

"Keeping you from hurting that little lady, of course. You refused to be honest, why should she trust anything you say?" Juana says.

"You don't know anything about that traitorous little bitch!" I say.

"So that wasn't your truck slamming into the car she was in, trying to murder her and her friends eerily similar to how you tried to kill me?!" Juana asks sarcastically.

"She betrayed me!" I yell.

"How?! She and Johnny aren't screwing around, he's got more sense than to do that!" Juana shouts.

 **Carly's P.O.V**

"Ah, I see you're still tied up." I say after walking downstairs into the LS Hunterz basement to see Ivory conscious again… and looking… happy to see me?

"You're not like those maniacs… you'll let me go." Ivory says.

"Really? And why would I do that, are you gonna blackmail me into doing so? Threaten to have us put behind bars?" I ask sarcastically.

"Noah's former boss knows who you are." Ivory says.

"Noah's former boss knows fuck all about me… he wouldn't take the time to." I say.

"No… but he took the time to listen to me." Ivory says.

The axe nearby catches my attention… and Ivory sees the mischievous gleam in my eyes as I pick it up.

"Compared to most criminals, you and Bruce are small time." I say, Ivory looking slightly offended.

"Well I can't speak for Bruce… but I wouldn't call myself a criminal, I just don't let the law limit me. My own limits are the only ones that apply." Ivory says.

"By shooting me and Sam… slamming a crowbar into my head, trying to kill your younger brother… oh, hello there. Join in on the fun?" I say as Jack walks downstairs, the two of us hugging.

"Jack… don't-" Ivory says, Jack slamming his fist into Ivory's face.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Admit it, Ivory… you and Trevor are working together." Jack says after Carly leaves.

"What gave you that impression?" Ivory asks.

"Well… you _were_ working together. That went out the window the second you shot Sam." Jack says.

"Well, yeah… but that was the last time we even looked at each other neutrally, let alone worked together." Ivory says.

"So the recent ambush at the warehouse had nothing to do with you or the lunatic?" Jack asks sarcastically.

"With me, not him." Ivory says.

Upstairs, Carly decided to walk outside… and was immediately grabbed by Juana, who clamped her right hand over Carly's mouth but not in a threatening manner.

"Who are you?" Carly asks, despite it being quieted by Juana's hand… and Juana noticed the scar on Carly's forehead, dropping her hand.

"I'll be damned… you don't remember, do you?" Juana says.

"Childhood's scattered… two head injuries within a three year span." Carly says.

"Trust me, I know how you feel… well, I'm Juana… sort of an ex partner of Trevor's." Juana says.

"You're not… here to take his side, are you?" Carly asks, Juana quick to react.

"Good god, no. Why would I take the side of someone who got me pregnant while we were drunk, though it didn't end up being such a bad thing, but then three years later beat me so bad I was in an induced coma to recover?" Juana says.

"Late 2001… Trevor was bragging about it in March 2002, to Brad of all people. His exact words were _"Why would anyone care that I nearly killed some stupid slut when she deserved it?!"_. Wouldn't surprise me because he also glossed over that he basically kidnapped Ashley, ran out on her, ended up trying to kill one of his own kids, abandoned one in the desert and stabbed an innocent woman to death right in front of her three year old daughter. And yet, I got blamed for taking part in covering up a nearly decade old bank job and not telling him Brad was dead. How was I supposed to when Trevor was having the time of his life in Europe?" Carly says… unaware that Trevor was nearby until Trevor stormed over to them. "I know what happened over there… I did learn a thing or two from a few people, I just wanted you to actually admit why you're fucking deranged." She says.

"No surprise he didn't. In his mind, he's the sane one and everyone else is the problem." Juana says.

"They are the problem!" Trevor yells.

"Why don't you just do what you do best and run out of our lives again? You had no problem doing that before." Carly says.

"You only say that because you know I won't… at least that's what you think. If we don't settle things soon, leave is exactly what I'll do." Trevor says.

"How can you settle things if all you do is threaten her, me and use _"Protecting her!"_ as an excuse to commit massive acts of insanity to anyone she cares about?!" Johnny asks after walking outside.

"Massive acts of insanity?!" Trevor yells.

"You slammed a damn shovel into Tyler's back and nearly broke his spine because he and I were hugging! And that was just a day after you barged back into my life, you consider that sane?! You could've killed him!" Carly shouts, Trevor trying to punch her but Carly catching his fist. "You think I'm putting up with abuse from you, then you never were Uncle T!" She says, Trevor yanking his fist out of Carly's grip.

Trevor left, his phone ringing.

"Hey, Uncle T. Want to hang out?" Jimmy says.

"Love to, I'll meet up with you!" Trevor says before hanging up and driving towards the De Santa house...


	14. Chapter 14

"What happened to you?" Jimmy asks after getting into the Bodhi and seeing Trevor's cuts and bruises.

"Things just got… a bit tense between your little sis and me." Trevor says, reversing the truck out of the parking lot and speeding off to where he normally never took Jimmy to… a bar.

"She changed after Ludendorff, Uncle T… and acted like it wasn't her fault." Jimmy says.

"Actually, it was before the bank job kiddo… but I'll explain it all in its time." Trevor says as they walked into the bar.

A few hours later, both stumbled outside drunk out of their minds and towards the truck that to them was blurred.

"Now I know how Dad feels when he's drunk… it's not fun!" Jimmy slurs as he stumbles into the passenger seat, Trevor helping him into it.

"You've just got to drink in moderation, Jimbo." Trevor says, buckling Jimmy in like Jimmy was 11 years old again.

"Look who's talking… you used to get drunk and then shoot drugs into your bloodstream. You always thought I never knew but I saw the needles everywhere, now I know why Ashley would stay with us for days at a time and Mom… being how she is, hating Ashley for being your kid, would stay in hotels!" Jimmy says, Trevor closing the door before he ran to the driver's side and jumped in.

"Jimmy… do you think I'm a spineless fucker, kid?" Trevor asks as he drove carefully, which he usually didn't do.

"I know you've done horrible things, some unforgivable but spineless? I can't exactly answer that one, we haven't hung around each other as much. Who called you spineless?" Jimmy says.

"Carly did… I'll admit, I've done some horrible things to her recently but she had no right calling me spineless, the little bitch!" Trevor says angrily, stopping in the De Santa's driveway but not seeing Michael running over to them until the passenger door was flung open and Michael unbuckled Jimmy.

"Jimmy, go upstairs." Michael says after taking Jimmy out of the truck and helping him to Tracey, who narrowed her eyes at Trevor before helping Jimmy into the house.

"I wasn't hurting-" Trevor starts to say.

"Not physically but trying to turn him against his little sister is what you were doing! You stay the fuck away from me and my family!" Michael yells after yanking Trevor out of the truck.

"Your little Carly turned Jimmy, Tracey and Amanda against her all on her own! It's her fault that she's screwed up and before you know it, she'll be in Johnny's bed and he'll shove it in her a few times before ditching her on the side of the road!" Trevor yells.

"If they end up together, it wouldn't turn out like you and the women you've claimed to love! Or did Cami, Claire, Patricia or K8lynn mean anything to you?!" Michael shouts.

"I do not see unreal things, Michael! I'm messed up, yeah, but I'm not fucking crazy! You want to watch it happen and see him break her heart, go on ahead!" Trevor yells.

Michael lost it completely, his green eyes narrowing in rage before he snapped completely and repeatedly smashed Trevor's head against the truck itself.

Upstairs and in pajamas after Tracey had shoved him into a cold shower and forced him to get cleaned up, Jimmy was towel drying his hair and rubbing his head as Tracey helped him into his cleaned up room.

"Tell whoever's playing the drums to stop, Trace." Jimmy mumbles as Tracey shoved Jimmy into his bed and pulled the covers over him.

Before Tracey could respond, both heard gunfire and she jumped onto the floor and covered her ears until the noise stopped, Jimmy covering his ears and screaming as the gunfire made his head feel like a repeatedly kicked soccer ball.

"Is it over, Daddy?" Tracey asks as she stood up when Michael stumbled into the room, smashed up bullets falling off of his bulletproof vest and Jimmy looking at him.

"They're gone, Trace." Michael says, pulling Tracey into a quick hug before checking on Jimmy. "You okay, Jim?" He asks, Jimmy dropping his hands.

"Did they… kill him, Dad? Is Uncle T dead?" Jimmy asks.

"No… but they just… shot at both of us and when I got back up and returned fire, they were shoving Trevor into the van." Michael says, knowing from the looks on his older children's faces that Trevor being kidnapped was gonna piss someone off.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Is he dead yet?" Sam asks after walking into the LS Hunterz clubhouse.

"No but he's giving up info on everyone he's known since the sixth grade." Noah says, Carly playfully shoving him.

"Well, nice to see you two being all buddy buddy with each other…" Sam says before turning to Carly and sitting across from her. "Look… I'm sorry for how he's treated you, Carly… but Trevor's the only living parent I have left and I don't want to lose him." She says, Carly pinching the bridge of her nose for a few seconds and letting out a low and frustrated growl, Noah lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back to try to calm her down.

"Did I say I was out looking to kill him? If he leaves me and my friends alone, we'll be okay. If he takes things too far however, that's a different story." Carly says after reloading her AP Pistol.

Sam knew Carly wouldn't budge on the subject… and while Sam couldn't blame Carly for feeling how she did towards Trevor, Sam also didn't want to lose the only parent she had left.

Johnny, Juana and Jackie returned with Chinese food and several six packs of beers, everyone settling down and eating with the exception of K8lynn and Ashley, Ashley having gone to make sure Ivory was still tied up while K8lynn went outside to try to relax.

By her feet, she saw a piece of paper and picked it up and unfolding it… and then her eyes widened in shock.

' _We have Trevor Philips and we will not let him go unless you bring Noah Slate, Carly De Santa, Johnny Klebitz and $100,000 to the warehouse just outside of the Las Venturas city limits!'_

"K8?... what's going on?" Carly asks after joining K8lynn, who looked at her.

She was torn between sacrificing Carly, Noah and Johnny for Trevor, who wouldn't give a single fuck.

What was she going to do now?


	15. Chapter 15

"K8lynn… what is that?" Carly asks, pointing to the note K8lynn had folded up again and tried to hide.

K8lynn unfolded it and handed it to Carly, who looked at K8lynn with a displeased look on her face.

"Carly, we can't just let Sam's only living parent die-" K8lynn starts to say.

"And what's the alternative, huh?! Sacrificing me and my friends for a deranged lunatic who wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire?! Fuck him, Trevor deserves to die and I hope they do kill him!" Carly says, shoving the note back at K8lynn before going to find Noah and Johnny and the three leaving as Sam and Ashley walked outside to K8lynn.

"K8, why was Carly so upset?" Sam asks, Ashley managing to catch up with the three.

"Hey, what the hell went on back there?" Ashley asks.

"I know you wouldn't care and I don't either but Trevor's been snatched. Whoever's gone and took him wants me, Carly and Noah in exchange for letting Trevor go." Johnny says.

"I don't feel right leaving Sam without a parent after she lost her mom… but Trevor's not gonna give a fuck, he'll be smiling and waving goodbye on his way out if we give ourselves up for him." Carly says.

"I think I might know someone." Ashley says, dialing a number.

"This a business call?" A woman answers.

"No I wanted to talk about the weather. Yes this a business call." Ashley says.

"You know the deal, money for bounty." The woman says.

"A fucking bounty hunter?! How does that fix things?!" K8lynn asks angrily after she and Sam ran over to them.

"Hey lady! Do you even know who the hell I am?!" The woman demands.

"She's a bit short tempered, don't mind her. Bounty is $500,000 for Trevor Philips… and arm yourself well, Amelia!" Ashley says, the two hanging up.

Tracking him by his phone, Amelia got ready and armed herself before dressing in head to toe black and drove off to the warehouse in Bone County, pulling the ski mask on before getting out and smashing the warehouse's nearest window.

Trevor's eyes widened when Amelia jumped in and untied him, pulling him up to his feet and pressed a pistol against his head.

"Alright, no one fucking try anything if you don't want to lose your heads!" Amelia shouts, shooting one of the guards right between his eyes to prove a point before taking off with Trevor and shoving him into the unmarked Cavalcade FXT before driving off.

"Fuck, you saved my ass back there, little lady." Trevor says.

"I didn't exactly do it for you, you crazy son of a bitch!" Amelia growled.

"Then what did you save me for?!" Trevor asks.

"A girl has gotta make money right? Trevor Philips I'm taking you in." Amelia says.

Reacting irrationally, Trevor reached over and slammed his fist into Amelia's face before gripping onto the steering wheel.

"Let go, you fucker!" Amelia shouts, punching Trevor. "I may be one eyed but it doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!"

"Kick this!" Trevor yells, slamming Amelia's head into the steering wheel before jumping out of the moving vehicle at the same time Amelia crashed right into The Lost MC van, Carly letting out a startled scream as she gripped onto the passenger seat.

"What happened?!" Sam asks after jumping out and running over, helping Amelia out of the wrecked Cavalcade.

"Psycho man. And don't touch me." Amelia says, Sam backing away once Amelia was able to stand up straight.

"He about 6'1", thinning brown hair, brown eyes, multiple scars and tattoos?" Carly says after Johnny and Noah helped her out.

"Yes and I'm fine. No need to try and drag me to a hospital." Amelia says.

"There's somewhere you can hide out though." Carly says, everyone leaving.

After reaching Vinewood Hills, Trevor kicked the door to Franklin's house open and ran in.

"What the hell you doin here?!" Franklin asks after running upstairs, putting his AP Pistol away.

"Bounty hunter… after me. Probably Carly who hired the hunter, that backstabbing bitch." Trevor says, the last part being bitter.

"Why the hell do you always have to blame her? You need to let it go, T, she ain't done anything to betray you." Franklin says, Trevor turning angry.

"Ain't done anything to betray me?! Are you fucking blind?!" Trevor yells.

"No, I ain't fucking blind! You're the one who's blind, T, you see what you want to see! You look at Carly and Johnny and see closeness that angers you because you had that closeness with someone once and lost it when she was killed! And ever since then, you haven't stopped trying to tear people apart!" Franklin says, Trevor trying to punch him but Franklin grabbing Trevor's right arm and snapping it before throwing him out and slamming the door.

 **A while later…**

Jackie buttoned up the white shirt and opened the door to the De Santa house… Amanda's blue eyes widening in shock when she saw the dancer who had become Tracey's friend.

"H… how dare you?! How dare you fuck my husband, your friend's father?!" Amanda shouts.

"How dare I?! Look who's fucking talking, you've repeatedly fucked random men behind your husband's back for years, Amanda! He told me about the young stripper you almost killed by shoving her out of a hotel window!" Jackie says.

"That little bitch deserved it, much like she deserved everything else bad that ever happened in her life, if any of it was even remotely true!" Amanda yells, lunging at Jackie and the two fighting as Michael ran downstairs and tried to break up the fight.

It was at that moment that Sam, Carly, Johnny, Noah and Amelia had gotten out of The Lost MC van when they jumped back after hearing a sickening crashing sound, all of them immediately heading into the house… and all sets of eyes widened in horror.

Lying there on the ground near the pool in her own blood was Amanda as Jackie had pressed towels to the wound in Amanda's right hip and right shoulder and arm and Michael frantically dialed 911.

Carly was fighting off flashbacks of her earliest remembered trauma, leaning into Johnny's arms as he tried to keep her from screaming.

Some things weren't so easy to block out of the mind however.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mount Zonah**

Noah could see it clear as day on Carly's face after Johnny reluctantly walked away to check on Amelia and a silent Jackie… she felt like she didn't belong here, waiting for news on her mother.

And Noah also knew a battered and mistreated soul when he saw one, he knew because the eyes of a person never lie… and much like Johnny never would, Noah wasn't gonna walk away from Carly.

Standing up, Noah walked over to Carly and rested his hands on her arms, Carly looking up at him.

"She's family… but she hasn't acted much like it to you, has she?" Noah asks.

"Throughout the last few years of my life, she's… she's detached herself really. She hasn't really been the most affectionate of mothers before that though and that's… that's putting it mildly. When I was three and she kicked my dad out for a time, I… I resented her for it, I flat out told her that I wanted him to come back home and she took a belt and beat me with it to the point where some discs in my spine were cracked." Carly says, Noah cringing as he tried to fight the mental image of a tiny child being beaten so badly with a belt.

Across the E.R waiting room, Tracey narrowed her eyes in anger at her younger sister and the former underboss and Michael lightly nudged her, Tracey turning to him.

"Back off." Michael says in a low tone.

"But she's-" Tracey starts to protest.

"Frightened by what she witnessed and not processing it properly!" Michael growled, Tracey looking at him.

"As if you have any right to talk when your newest fuckbuddy threw Mom through the glass doors!" Tracey screamed at the top of her lungs, making everyone nearby jump out of their skin before turning her rage to Carly. "And you, acting like you care and staying here as a phony show of support when you've always been the one that Mom didn't even want around! But hey, at least the guy comforting you is closer to your age, you'll probably end up in his bed instead of that biker's!" She yells after storming over, Noah standing in front of Carly as Johnny and Ashley left the treatment room Amelia and Jackie were in.

"You are what I like to call bitter, bitchy and above all else and what you've proven with every little tantrum you've thrown over the years, a blame shifter! Yeah, things are far from perfect but I don't want her dead or in the damn hospital to begin with, Tracey!" Carly says angrily, Tracey trying to slap her but her right wrist was grabbed by Noah.

"Stay out of this!" Tracey yelled at Noah.

"You need to calm your ass down and not lash out at your sister!" Noah growled menacingly, Ashley going and pulling Tracey away from them as Johnny rested a hand on Carly's back.

"Ash, he has no right being here! He's known her for what, less than a week?! That's _nothing_ compared to someone who's known her all her life!" Tracey screamed, Ashley trying to keep her calm.

"And you need to stop screaming like this! I don't like Amanda either but she's your mother and she was nearly killed!" Ashley growls.

Ignoring her crutches, Carly walked away after she and Johnny hugged as she was starting to feel alienated from the family… it was when she felt a hand on her shoulder that she turned and saw Noah.

"Welcome to the insanity that is my life… not that it's anything compared to what you've gone through in yours, Noah." Carly says, Noah noticing that she was trying to hide her hurt feelings behind sarcasm and slight bitterness… and he didn't like that and pulled her into his arms, the two hugging.

Slowing the truck, Trevor turned from keeping an eye on a drunk Jimmy to seeing Carly and Noah.

"Uncle T… you alright?" Jimmy asks before seeing them. "You don't trust him around her, do you?" He asks.

"It's a long story, Jim… go check on your mother." Trevor says, Jimmy climbing out of the truck and heading into the E.R… but he sat down for a few minutes to try to sober up, Ashley walking over to him.

"How bad is it, Ash?" Jimmy asks.

"She's okay for the most part… her vocal cords are bruised." Ashley says.

"Is it wrong to say that it'll be good to not hear her and Dad yelling at each other for a while? This might bring them closer to each other again." Jimmy whispers.

"It might." Ashley says, sitting down.

"I wasn't gonna say this but I saw Carly and some guy hugging outside, Trevor saw it too and turned a little angry… who is this guy and what's the deal with him? Are he and Carly getting closer than they should?" Jimmy says, startling Ashley.

"Don't listen to anything Trevor says, okay? He's just… he hates that Carly's not who she was when she was younger." Ashley says.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't care about her, right?" Jimmy asks as Carly and Noah headed back into the hospital and found Johnny, Carly and Johnny hugging.

At the same time, Jackie looked up when Amelia handed her an AP Pistol.

"Come on, we're getting out of here and tracking that lunatic down!" Amelia says quietly when Jackie tried to ask her what the hell she was doing.

Jackie glanced out of the room after putting the gun in the waistband of her jeans and saw the looks on the four faces nearby, Noah, Michael, Carly and Johnny… and it was after Johnny went to talk to Ashley as Jimmy was comforting Tracey and Michael and Carly hugged that Jackie saw Carly lightly entwine her right hand with Noah's left hand that rested on her right shoulder.

' _Yeah… before things get crazier and I know they will.'_ Jackie thought, her and Amelia sneaking out the back.

Jackie was listening to her instinct… and she knew it was telling her that Trevor was once again ready to rain hell on San Andreas.


End file.
